


Running To You

by Shouting_Star



Series: Running to you/Running from you [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Finally some porn, Liam Is Drunk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Which Means Liam Is Horny, betaed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouting_Star/pseuds/Shouting_Star
Summary: What happens when Liam is drunk and he's looking for his big brother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was betaed by Anonymous, many thanks to her! She did an admirable work considering all the grammar/vocabulary/spelling/is-that-shit-even-English mistakes!
> 
> This fic was originally posted to Madferourkid on LJ under the title "His Shower might be broken".

The party was in full swing. Liam was looking for his big brother, but there was no sign of the grumpy songwriter. He stepped by the bar and got himself a drink, another drink.   
A few girls spotted him. By their looks, he thought they must have been models, but he wasn’t interested. He emptied his beer and got up. Where was that cunt? He staggered between the tables, spilled someone else's G&T and almost felt on the floor twice before he finally found his brother. The songwriter was sitting in a corner, busy snorting coke. Somehow, some of the girls had followed him. He thought he had told them to drop it.   
   
Liam walked toward his stoner of a brother, followed by his admirers. When he reached Noel’s table, he turned toward the girls and pointed at his brother .   
" Tonight I’m all for him, so would you please fuck off. "   
Following his statement, he sat heavily on Noel’s lap making him protest loudly as he tried to kick him off.   
"Get off me lap, you heavy cunt! "   
The girls were staring, giving Noel disappointed looks.   
" Shut up! ‘Am not heavy! " Liam fought back. To support his argument he grinded his arse on Noel's lap. " See? ‘Am light as a fucking feather, so stop complaining! "   
A bright red coloured Noel’s face.   
" Stop wriggling. Just stop! Alright, alright you can stay. " . He looked at the girls, gesturing to them to leave. " Go find Guigsy or I dunno, go… ".   
He sighed. His mind was clouded by all the drugs. He was supposed to be angry at Liam, but he couldn’t remember why. It was days he was giving him the silent treatment, but he knew he was punishing himself as much as he was punishing Liam. Now, he just wanted to enjoy his evening.   
Once it seemed no one was watching them, Noel clasped an arm tightly around Liam’s belly. In their unspoken language it was the equivalent of I missed you, too. In spite of his drunken haze, Liam finally realized.   
" Yer hard as fuck, " He whispered intimately.   
" Whose fault is it? You should just have come to my room if ya wanted it instead of coming to this stupid party. "   
He discreetly slid his fingers under Liam’s shirt and stroked his belly while he took a drink with his free hand. He felt Liam’s skin shiver under his touch.   
The boy shook his head. " You’re such a fuckin' liar!  I’ve tried to come to your room, but ya' left me banging on the door like a fuckin' homeless dog. "   
Now that Liam brought up the subject, Noel remembered. He had even found it quite satisfying.   
   
 " You’ve got yourself a bird… Noely? " The teasing voice made the guitarist startle. Bonehead was coming to them, a glass in each hand. Noel abruptly took his hand out from under Liam’s shirt. He was aware that the older man had probably caught his gesture even though he didn't make any comment.   
Liam came out his drunken languor to answer the bald man’s question.   
" No. Noel’s my bird. "   
Liam’s bird suddenly turned very red and very vulgar.   
" Shud’up , dickhead! I ain’t anybody’s fockin' bird! " Bonehead laughed loudly even though he didn't get half of the situation.   
" Easy man. I just mean it’s nice to have you two getting along instead of arguing. "   
Noel grumbled something while Liam took a drink from Bonehead’s hand. As the singer happily sipped his gin & tonic, the bald guitarist told them about the gig, the birds, his new guitar and his missus. Noel made enormous efforts to keep his composure. He tried not to think about the burning weight of his brother on his lap. Although Liam wasn't helping; he was wriggling all the time. One of the things that disturbed Noel the most was his smell. It was familiar and masculine, and it reminded him of so many memories. His hard on felt painfully restrained in his too-tight jeans. He tried to ignore Liam and pay more attention to Bonehead's talking. He was finally getting a little calmer when the singer bent to sniff the coke remaining on the table, pushing his arse against Noel's cock. The songwriter held his breath to avoid any embarrassing sound.   
" You alright mate? " worried Bonehead.   
Noel nodded vigorously, he knew he’d stutter if he spoke. He was also very aware his cheeks had turned scarlet, once again.   
" Hey Liam! "   
The singer raised a cloudy gaze toward his friend.   
" Wot’s the matter?   
“ What about leaving the Chief alone? You see, at this rate he’ll be grumpy for a week.”   
“ He’ll be even grumpier if I get up now. " muttered Liam before going back to his coke.   
Feeling how awkward the situation was becoming Noel decided to end the conversation.   
" I think Our Kid needs to go to bed or he won’t be able to sing any songs tomorrow. What he says doesn’t make fuckin' sense. I mean...it’s worse than usual. I’ll take him to the hotel. "   
   
As he ended his sentence he rose from the couch, making Liam get up with him. He carefully stayed behind his brother and waved his hand vaguely while Liam muttered a 'see you'. The singer’s gait was unsure and unbalanced. Fortunately, no one cared anymore about the brothers, they were all too busy drinking, getting high, or flirting.   
A cab drove them to the hotel, Noel had to support Liam’s weight to prevent him from collapsing on the floor. They staggered to the end of the corridor. Noel wasn’t as drunk as Liam, but carrying his brother was exhausting. He was completely out of breath when they finally reached the door of Liam’s room. He smelled his brother’s bibulous breath as he searched for the key of the room. He earned a faint moan from the drunk singer as he finally found the key in the back pocket of his trousers. Nevertheless, he hoped Liam would be more useful once he was in the bed. He felt a raging desire fluttering in his loins and he didn’t want to have to finish himself because Liam was too pissed!   
He carried the boy to his bed and threw him on the sheets. Liam gave him languorous glance as he began to clumsily pull off his shirt and jeans. Noel didn’t let him finish. He joined him on the bed, covering the singer with his body as he pulled him into a deep and needy kiss.   
" You better be able to shag after heating me up like you did! "   
Liam nodded in a moan. Noel began to undress his brother, making a quick job of his trousers and pants.   
" I want you.  " He whispered in Liam’s ear, he felt the singer melting under his words. He didn’t even try to reply, rather, he arched his back under Noel’s touch.   
" You’re such a fucking helpless mess… " It's easier to talk when he knows Liam won’t remember a thing in the morning.   
He stuck out a tentative tongue and licked at Liam’s smooth skin, triggering hoarse moans from his brother. Liam totally lost contact with reality. He could no longer think, only feel. And it was enough feeling Noel’s tongue lower and lower to drive him crazy. He could only focus on the heat of Noel’s mouth slowly working on him. His body responded violently to every sensation, the tide of pleasure taking him away. Without even realizing it, he reached his orgasm and released his seed on Noel’s face.   
Gutted, the songwriter wiped a trail of semen off his cheek.   
" Useless wanker. I should have known you were too drunk tonight. "   
Liam babbled an incomprehensible " Noely, you cunt " before falling into a comatose sleep. Noel checked Liam’s breathing. It seemed normal. Just another evening with too much alcohol and drugs, but the kid was fine.   
Liam still had his trousers around his ankles and his softening bare cock resting along his leg. Noel covered him gently with a blanket. He didn’t want his singer to catch a cold in such an obscene way. At least, that's what he told himself. He pulled a lock off his little brother’s forehead. The familiar gesture brought back old memories of when they were just kids. It hit him how their games had gone insane. He felt sick as he tenderly put his lips on his brother’s. _Good night, our kid_. 

 

*****

 

The sound of the acoustic guitar was filling the air. Liam had just left the front of the stage. Noel’s voice rose, still unsure and low. Maybe it was the alcohol filling his system, but Liam shivered. He sat at the foot of the drum kit, a bottle in his hand, staring at the guitarist’s back. He let Noel’s voice fill his body and the words he sang echo in his soul. Everything else got lost in blurred sensations: the crowd singing, the harsh light of the spots, the powerful vibrations of the music through his body … Distractedly, he took a sip from his bottle. The way he had woken up this morning wasn’t unusual: massive headache and an incomplete memory of his night. He remembered Noel was there, Noel carrying him to his room, then a half-naked Noel and Noel’s tongue on his body. He had the feeling that last night had left him unsatisfied and frustrated.   
On his way back to the front, Liam felt electricity rising in the air as he came closer to Noel. They looked into each other’s eyes. His brother’s face was unreadable but Noel knew. It was the promise that the night was going to be full on.   
The last part of the set began with the loud sound of the electric guitars fighting the powerful roar of Liam’s voice. He felt Noel glancing at him in the corner of his eye. He shook his tambourine with excitement. Some moments on stage only belonged to the two of them. He fanned Noel’s desire with his voice. It was as if he was wanking his brother with words and notes.   
When he wasn’t singing, Liam left his mike and swaggered around Noel’s part of the stage, attracted like a magnet who recognizes his other half.   
One last song, one last "goo goo good job" and they were off the stage. Noel raised his arms triumphantly while walking out and Liam shouted a last "thank you" in the mike.   
Unlike what Liam expected, Bonehead was waiting at his dressing room door. He took the singer’s arm and dragged him toward the exit.   
" Come on lad! We need you at the bar if we want to shag some birds tonight. "   
Liam remained silent as they walked their way out. The older man was surprised. " Don’t put that face on. You never say no to a good time…”   
“ I can’t be arsed, man. I’ve other plans tonight… " He looked around, searching for Noel’s silhouette.   
" What? " mocked Bonehead, rolling his eyes comically, " you already have a girl in mind, or are you just gonna snort coke on Noel’s lap all night like yesterday ?   
\- Wot? Wot are ya fucking talking about, dickhead? "   
Bonehead burst into laughter.   
" Really? You were so off your tits that you don’t remember? Ask Noel, I’m sure he remembers. "   
Liam shrugged. " And I’m sure Our Kid enjoyed having such a good looking lad on his lap, right. "   
Bonehead grinned, " He looked fucking uncomfortable, yes! Couldn’t push you away. The Chief was fucking embarrassed. He turned red like a tomato. " The bald guitarist pointed at Noel who was walking before them. " See? He’s going back to the hotel. Com’on! Liam, come with us! "   
The singer glanced quickly at his brother, confused.   
" Was he really embarrassed? He’s not gonna see me face tonight, I’m telling ya! ".   
Bonehead raised a thick eyebrow.   
" You were really going to the hotel with him? Can’t believe it! Your sibling things, it’s a fucking mystery! "   
   
Noel saw Liam leave with Bonehead. He took a deep puff of his cigarette and crushed it angrily under his shoe. He wasn’t going to run after him!   
His hotel room was next to Liam’s. He gave a glance at the door of his brother’s room, before walking in his own. He lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The familiar craving was biting down his guts. He grabbed some coke from his guitar case and snorted a line. It didn’t help. That wasn’t the drug he needed. He paced around, tried to strum something on his guitar, looked out the window, returned to his guitar. He finally gave up pretending and exited his room to lean against Liam’s door...He drummed his fingers nervously on the wall and lighted a cigarette. He dropped it from his mouth when he heard someone climbing the stairs. He hoped it was his monkey. An out-of-breath Liam appeared at the end of the corridor. Noel smiled briefly.   
" Wot are ya doing there Noel? "   
They both knew how stupid that question was. Noel took a second to prepare his sentence. He didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of realizing how hooked he was.   
" The shower …in my room. Well, it’s broken. "   
Liam grinned widely, Noel was usually a better liar.   
" So ya come moaning at my door to borrow mine? " He bent over his brother's shoulder and whispered " If yer having trouble I’ll give you a hand, Noely.   
“Instead of talking bullshit, save your saliva for later, soft bastard. "   
Noel appeared very calm, but he was boiling inside. He saw a sparkle of lust in Liam’s eyes, ready to burn down their two bodies.   
“By the way I thought ya were going somewhere with Bonehead…”   
“We were in a bar but I left…”   
“Did ya?”   
“Yeah…The birds were too ugly…”   
Liam gave Noel a thoughtful look, hiding a smile in the corner of his lips. Just to let Noel know it wasn’t about the birds.   
He grabbed Noel’s arse to push him inside the room.   
“The bathroom is this way”.   
The shower was very modern. All black and white tiles, a real piece of modern art, but Liam didn’t really notice because Noel began to undress, and to Liam's eyes it was certainly art, too. He was slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. The singer was observing, licking his lips in anticipation.   
“Stop staring, you look like a fuckin' psychopath.”   
Liam shrugged “as you wish, my lady”. He turned and began to remove his clothes as well. Once he was done, he stood there, naked, for a few seconds to let the songwriter admire him and register that he was already half hard. The way Noel looked at him made him feel loved and precious. He knew he had all of his brother's attention.   
   
Liam followed Noel into the shower. He embraced him from behind and left a trail of light kisses on his neck and along his spine.   
Noel sighed with pleasure and turned the tap on. He turned to face Liam and kiss him. Finally. The one addiction he couldn’t fight. Liam let Noel’s tongue conquer his mouth. He held him tight and fiercely as if he believed he could fuse their bodies into one. Noel broke the kiss when the oxygen began to be more important than Liam’s mouth. He stepped back and hit the wall of the shower.   
“It's too tight,” complained Noel.   
“It’s the point.” grinned Liam.   
He made contact with Noel again, claiming his reddened lips and grinding his hips against his brother’s hard on. Noel was stuck between the cold tiles and Liam’s hot and wet body.   
The singer grabbed the shower gel and poured half of the tube all over Noel’s body. He made it all bubble by stroking Noel everywhere. Running his hands over his arms, his chest, then his legs, and finally he firmly grabbed his arse. One hand on each cheek.   
“Fuckin tease,” whispered Noel in a moan. He took one of Liam’s hands, guiding it toward his crotch. The singer began to jerk him while slipping his other hand further.   
“Soap isn’t lube, Liam”. The kid stopped. He put his head in the crook of Noel’s neck.   
“Alright, Noely…so we better go to the bedroom.” He whispered.   
Neither of them bothered drying off. They crashed on the bed in a confusion of tangled limbs and dripping water. Liam kissed Noel one more time and took out a small bottle from a drawer.   
He tickled Noel's sole like he used to when he was a kid to annoy him. Then he gently touched his brother’s knees. Without a word, Noel opened his thighs for Liam. The singer knelt between his legs. Noel raised his head to watch Liam. He was pouring a ridiculously large amount of lube in his palm. Then, he looked back at Noel just before he put the first finger in. Liam wanted to make the guitarist noisy. He curved his finger and Noel moaned. He kissed the soft skin of his inner thigh, then he added a second finger. His brother's breath became shallow. He loved it when Noel looked so defenceless, when all the walls of his mind collapsed. Only then he could really see his brother. Maybe it was the reason why Noel rarely let him be in control.   
With the third finger he made Noel shout his name. Liam kept moving in and out, waiting for a shift in Noel's gaze. The songwriter wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't plead, but his eyes would betray him and Liam would know that it was time.   
A glimpse of need flashed in Noel's eyes. He bit his lips to restrain himself from saying how much he wanted Liam inside him. Liam smiled, that was the signal he was waiting for. He wanted to engrave the moment in his memory. Because they're young and they're the best. Because Noel is beautiful and he wants Liam. Because Noel's hair is wet and tousled. Because his lips are red from all the kisses. Because his eyes are blue lust. Because right now Noel belongs to no one but him. So Liam put Noel's leg over his shoulders. He pushed himself inside and bent until their heads were touching. He was buried deep inside Noel, forehead against forehead. A low moan escaped from the guitarist's lips. Whenever Liam moved backward, Noel grabbed him imperiously to bring him close again.   
« Slide in baby » He hummed very low in the songwriter's ear. He wasn't sure Noel heard him, because he was panting heavily. All his muscles were tensing and Liam knew they were getting close. Finally, Noel came. Liam felt him tighten around him, and it was his turn to explode. He collapsed on Noel. Supernovae danced behind his closed eyes. But it wasn't the drugs, it was just Noel.  


End file.
